Pesadilla
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Habían pasado dos años del final de la Guerra y al parecer alguien intentara acabar con aquello llamado amor. Un enigma dará a la luz, Shikamaru y Temari lo tendrán que resolver. Pero algo ocurre y los planes de ambos sufren un vuelco. ¿Podrán atrapar al Ninja? ¿Acaso era imposible salir de aquella pesadilla? ¿Que hará Temari? Dicen que el amor todo lo puede, ¿será cierto?
1. I

_**¡Hola a todos! **_

_**Este primer capítulo participa en el reto, el resto son de un fic propio mío. ¡Que sufráis… digo, disfrutéis! Decidí hacer fic porque me gusta está idea:3**_

_**Aviso:**__** Este capítulo participa en el "Reto: De amores y otras tribulaciones" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

_**Palabras:**__** 3834.**_

_**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**_La canción será _**_The Reason de Hoobastank. _**_Como siempre digo: esto no es un song-fic, leed con esta canción puesta desde YouTube. _**

_**El género que me tocó es **_**misterio**_**, aquí va una definición: **__**Historias cuyo objetivo es la resolución de un misterio o enigma. Éste puede ser de cualquier tipo, relacionándose a veces con los géneros de "Crime", "Spiritual", "Supernatural" o "Suspense".**_

* * *

**S**_&amp;_**T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

**.**

La gente se divertía aquella noche de San Valentín. En Konoha se celebraba un festival bastante especial, habían pasado dos años de la Guerra y la gente ya sonreía más feliz. No podían olvidar, pero ya no recordaban todo el día aquellos momentos.

Mucha gente había fallecido, sí, entre ellos seres queridos y demás personas cercanas a sus corazones; pero ellos habían salido adelante y se sentían orgullosos de aquellos que habían perecido hace dos años, ya que habían dado su vida por la aldea.

Shikamaru Nara se encontraba paseando por aquel festival, viendo a la gente sonreír, contagiándole aquella felicidad. Pero se paró, o mejor dicho, le frenó la enigmática voz del Uzumaki.

—¡Hey, Shikamaru! —Éste se paró y se giró a verle— ¿Has visto a Sakura-chan? ¡Tengo que enseñarle algo! Por cierto, ¿qué haces tú aquí, solo?

—Acabo de llegar, así que no tengo ni idea de donde esta Sakura. Es problemático, pero Tsunade-Sama me entretuvo más de la cuenta. Y tampoco sé donde están Ino y Chouji… —Confesó rascándose la nuca y suspirando. Fijó la mirada en el rubio y vio que éste tenía una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Qué?

—Shikamaru, Shikamaru… ¡No me refería a Ino y a Chouji, y lo sabes! —El Nara levantó una ceja confundido—. ¿No te has enterado? —El moreno estaba aun más confuso—. ¡Temari está aquí! —El joven Jounin se sonrojó—. ¡Tu novia ha venido al festival y tú no te enteras! —Gritó el Uzumaki reprendiéndolo.

El chico de la coleta bufó molesto. Ese ojizarco (*) era una molestia. Él y Temari no eran novios —aunque todo el mundo dijera lo mismo—, solo eran amigos. Muy cercanos, pero amigos. Estaba enamorado de ella, pero eran amigos. No se atrevía a hacer nada, esa mujer era un mundo; ¡lo mandaría a volar si se le declarara! Y él era un cobarde.

—No somos novios, Naruto, solo somos amigos. _Mendosukei…_

—Sí, sí, sí. Eso es lo que todo el mundo cree… ¡Además, no me tomes por tonto! ¡Es obvio que tú…! —El rubio se calló y Shikamaru le miró confundido, ya que éste había levantado la vista—. _¡Oi!_ ¡Ese es Teme…! ¡Nos vemos Shikamaru! —Naruto se fue corriendo hacia donde creía haber visto una cabellera negra—. ¡_Teme_! ¡_Oi_, _Teme_, no seas idiota, sé que me has oído!

Shikamaru bufó cuando el molesto rubio se fue. Se rascó la nuca y buscó con la mirada una cabellera rubia. Donde estuviera Ino, estaba Sakura y donde estuvieran esas dos seguramente se encontrarían Hinata y TenTen. Y, obviamente, donde se encontrara TenTen y el resto de chicas estaría Temari. Le preguntaría porque no le dijo que iba a venir al festival.

—Mujer problemática, hubiera sido tu guía…

Otra de sus mentiras. Lo de ser su guía siempre había sido una manta para esconder sus sentimientos hacia esa mujer. Siempre le gustó, desde que la vio sonreírle de aquella manera tras salvarlo y acabar con Tayuya, aquella _Ninja_ del _Sonido_. Entonces, cuando la volvió a ver tras dos años y empezó a pasar más tiempo con ella, descubrió que se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella mujer.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y subió su mirada al cielo. Algún día, tendría el valor de declararse. Porque esa mujer sin haberlo querido, sin haber hecho nada, con su sola presencia y su problemático carácter, se había instalado en su corazón, en su razón, en su pensamiento. No había pedido permiso, pero eso al Nara no le había importado. Sonrió de medio lado…

—Que problemática eres, mujer.

Volvió la vista al frente y comenzó a andar. ¿Dónde estaría aquella mujer?

* * *

Llevaba unos treinta minutos andando y no la había visto. Vale que el festival estaba lleno de gente, ¿pero como no verla a ella en ese tiempo? Suspiró y continúo cuando alguien chocó contra él de frente y cayó al suelo. Shikamaru dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás estabilizándose. Miró entonces al suelo y se fijó en aquel chico más joven que él.

—¿Konohamaru? —Le ofreció al mano y éste la aceptó levantándose. Vio al achico aceptarla y mirar a los lados con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Shikamaru-nii-san, ten cuidado. Tengo un presentimiento, algo no me huele bien; algo va a pasar —el Nara le miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño en la caída, acaso?

—¡No me pasa nada! ¡Solo mira como esta todo el mundo!

—Es San Valentín, Konohamaru —le dijo tranquilamente al chico poniéndole una mano en la cabeza—. ¿Cómo quieres que estén en el día de los enamorados?

—¡No lo digo por eso! —El Sarutobi bufó molesto y le miró serio—. ¡Descubriré que pasa y te lo enseñaré! ¡Te demostrare que algo no está bien!

Y tras eso se fue corriendo de allí. Shikamaru le miró con una ceja levantada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Suspiró y entonces vio en el suelo una carta de una baraja. Se le debió de caer al Sarutobi.

La tomó, levantó una ceja y la examinó. Era una carta normal; vio entonces lo que había escrito en la cara de la carta:

"_Es tiempo de un Nuevo San Valentin"_

Aparecía entonces un corazón con grietas en el centro de la misma. Frunció el entrecejo y giró la carta: no había nada más. La olió, la dobló ligeramente… No había nada de raro en ella. Entonces… ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación, ese sexto sentido de aviso del peligro que tenían los _Ninjas_? ¿Y si Konohamaru tenía razón y algo ocurría? No, solo eran ideas descabelladas de chicos jóvenes que se aburrían el día de hoy.

Levantó la vista y vio a esas 5 mujeres que buscaba antes en frente de un juego. Se fijó en Temari y en lo bella que iba en ese vestido verde-azulado, que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. Guardó la carta en su chaleco y se acercó a ellas.

Seguro que lo de la carta era una tontería, una broma de alguien que pretendía asustar.

Llegó hasta detrás de ellas cuando a Temari le tocaba disparar con un pequeño arco a latas de refrescos vacías.

—Veo que os lo estáis pasando muy bien, ¿molesto si me uno?

Temari disparó cuando le escuchó hablar y falló estrepitosamente. Bufó molesta, había perdido la oportunidad de ganar una cena gratis. Todas le saludaron con una sonrisa mientras Temari oía, de espaldas al Nara, como el tendero le decía que no se llevaría ningún regalo.

—_Oi_, Shikamaru, ¿dónde estabas? Chouji y yo nos fuimos sin ti.

—La Hokage me entretuvo —dijo con un suspiro. Se fijó en la espalda de Temari. ¿Por qué no se giraba a verlo?

—Bueno, nosotras nos vamos —dijo TenTen— no queremos estar aquí cuando Temari cometa un asesinato —se acercó a Temari y le dijo algo al oído—. Las sombras siempre estarán a tu lado, querida Temari.

La mujer, ahora con el pelo en dos coletas, bufó molesta. Esa TenTen, debería haberla matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Era una… ¡Venía a ella con metáforas de doble sentido! ¡Sabía muy bien a donde apuntar! Resopló intentando serenarse.

Shikamaru estaba confundido. ¿Qué demonios ocurría, acaso había dicho algo malo?

—Nara, de verdad que eres inoportuno —se dio la vuelta encarándolo con sus manos en la cintura—. Iba a ganar el premio, maldición. Me desconcentraste.

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado. Solo era eso.

—Si serás problemática, solo era un estupid…

—Atrévete a decir eso y te mandare a volar —se acercó a él—. ¡Iba a ganar un premio! ¿Dónde está lo estúpido en eso?

El Nara se encogió de hombros.

—A mi me lo parece, además si te puedo compensar, yo te daré el premio. Seguro que era una tontería.

Temari se mordió el labio. Ese chico siempre la había atraído, de una manera extraña y completamente inusual. Era como un imán. Siempre que estaba en Konoha, iba irremediablemente a su lado.

No solo le atraía su físico, esa estúpida y sexy sonrisa de medio lado con la que se creía superior. Esos malditos ojos marrones que la desorientaban, esa apetecible boca. Ese cuerpo de semi-Dios griego, más fuerte que hace dos años y con unos abdominales que desgraciadamente eran ocultados por esa maldita ropa.

Pero la cosa es que no solo le atraía su físico, sino también su inteligencia, su forma de ser. Se mordió un poco más fuerte el labio. Ese chico le gustaba, y mucho. Quizás demasiado. Puso una semi-sonrisa. Por él había dejado a su ex, porque quizás no solo le gustaba, quizás lo amaba.

—¿Estás seguro? Es decir, a lo mejor es demasiado cansado para ti.

—Vamos mujer, dímelo. No te hagas de rogar.

—Muy bien: una cena gratis.

—¿Una cena…? —Repitió el Nara nervioso.

—Sí, una cena. Así que: vago, me debes una cena —le aclaró ella con una sonrisa completa.

El moreno giró la cabeza y bufó. Estaba sonrojado de tanto mirarla a los ojos y oír aquello de que la debía una cena. Además, su perfecta sonrisa había aumentado aquello. ¿Por qué hablaba siempre de más?

—_Mendokusei… _—resopló buscando otro tema de conversación y lo encontró—. ¿Qué haces aquí, en Konoha? Y encima en San Valentín.

Ella estaba feliz y al oírlo se encogió de hombros.

—Me encontraba de misión cerca de aquí y cuando la acabé, Gaara me dio permiso para quedarme en Konoha por San Valentín; no iba a celebrarlo en el camino de vuelta a Suna.

—No creo que a Yumimaro le parezca bien… —Dijo con un toque celoso apretando los puños dentro de sus pantalones.

—Me importa una mierda lo que piense ese idiota.

Shikamaru le miró sorprendido, ¿acaso…? Pero antes de poder preguntar nada, se oyó a una mujer gritar y caer al suelo. Los dos ninjas la miraron y vieron que había un hombre frente a ella. Shikamaru fue rápido y se puso delante de la mujer empuñando un kunai. Temari fue junto a la mujer, se agachó y la habló.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ella temblaba de miedo. Shikamaru miraba al hombre y Temari esperaba la respuesta de la mujer.

—Ese hombre no es mi marido, ¡no lo es!

Temari levantó una ceja.

—¿Cómo que no lo…? —Fue interrumpida.

—¿¡Creías que yo podría amarte!? ¡Idiota, nunca te he amado! ¡Para amarte a ti, prefiero no amar! —Sacó un kunai—. ¡Por eso, acabare con tu insignificante vida! —De repente el hombre no podía moverse—. ¿¡Qué demonios!?

—Maldición. ¿Acaso solo estabais discutiendo? —Shikamaru miró al hombre—. No me obligues a llevarte arrestado por empuñar un arma contra un civil, _Ninja de la Hoja_.

El hombre bufó molesto y Temari lo miró enrabietada. Luego fijó la vista en la mujer.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Ella estaba intranquila, nerviosa, asustada. Temari se dio cuenta y puso una mano encima de la suya—. Tranquila, no te hará nada. Dos _Ninjas_ estamos contigo. Cuéntamelo.

Ella parecía un poco más confiada y habló.

—Nunca se había comportado así, es decir, ayer nos amábamos, hoy nos amábamos y ahora de repente me odia —se puso a llorar—. ¿¡Por qué él me odia!?

Temari estaba consternada. Aquí algo no encajaba.

—¿Desde cuándo se empezó a comportar de otra manera?

—Desde que tomó una carta que le regalo un tendero.

Temari iba a volver a preguntar cuando Shikamaru se adelantó.

—¿Una carta? ¿Qué tipo de carta era, aun la conservas? —Preguntó sin girarse.

Ella asintió y la buscó entre su ropa. Temari no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Entonces llegó un grupo de _Ambus _que golpeó al hombre dejándolo inconsciente. Shikamaru deshizo su técnica y ordenó que lo llevaran al calabozo.

Se acercó a las mujeres cuando los _Ambus_ se fueron y se agachó a recibir la carta de la mujer. Ella la cogió y se la enseñó en la mano: estaba en blanco. Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo. Temari lo vio y miró también a la carta. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

—¿Estaba así cuando él la tomó?

—No lo sé, no pude verla. Solo sé que la miró y la tocó en la cara de la carta varias veces, como le dijo el tendero que hiciera.

—¿Tocarla? —Shikamaru levantó una ceja—. ¿Y qué paso después?

—Salió un humo verde de ella. Pero cuando se fue el humo, él seguía igual. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? ¡Hasta ese momento estaba bien!

—¿Y qué puesto era? ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Viste su cara? —Preguntó Temari intentado sacar algo de provecho.

Ella asintió y señaló un hueco entre dos tiendas, pero estaba vacío.

—Hace diez minutos estaba y ahora no. ¿No es raro? Por desgracia estaba cubierto, solo sé que tenía una voz de joven y era hombre.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño. Una amiga de la mujer vino y se la llevó, con el permiso de Temari que la pidió que estuviera a su lado. La mujer dejo la carta en la mano del moreno. La rubia le miró y entonces vio como la carta pasaba a tener algo puesto. No pudo leerlo porque el Nara la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de allí hasta que llegaron a un callejón.

—¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Nara? ¿Y qué demonios era todo eso? —Preguntó cuando llegaron.

—¿Has notado que nos siga alguien? —Cuestionó mientras revisaba que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

—¿Qué te pasa, estás paranoico o algo?

El moreno se frenó y fue hasta una caja de madera. Temari tenía una ceja levantada y fue hasta él.

—¿Me podrías contestar a…?

Shikamaru le interrumpió.

—Hay algo que debes ver —empezó diciéndole serio. Ella se puso seria y le escuchó, algo le preocupaba—. Hace una media hora aproximadamente Konohamaru me dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento, que algo malo pasaba. Yo obviamente no le creía, pero entonces se le cayó esto del bolsillo —sacó la primera carta y la posó en la caja de madera. Temari levantó una ceja y se acercó a mirarla. ¿Qué demonios?—: _"Es tiempo de un Nuevo San Valentín" _y un corazón agrietado. Mira entonces esta —saco la que había tomado ahora y la poso en la madera—:

"_El amor es igual a sufrimiento. Empieza San Muerte"_

El corazón se veía partido a la mitad y separada una parte de otra. Temari se puso seria. ¿Alguien intentaba joder San Valentín? ¿Por qué? Y encima quería muertes, ¿con que razón?

—¿Qué crees que pasa, Shikamaru?

—Ni idea, lo único que puedo suponer es lo que creo que supones tú: que este tipo quiere cambiar del amor a la muerte. Lo único que podemos hacer es tener los ojos abiertos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero…

Otro grito se oyó y los dos se miraron serios. Salieron y solo fue una mujer que había ganado un premio. Shikamaru suspiró y Temari resopló. Se quedaron observando a la gente pasar desde la entrada del callejón.

—¿Qué crees que le paso al marido? —Preguntó la Sabaku No.

—Tengo una idea, pero necesito que Shizune-san lo analice. Creo que al tocar la carta, esta soltó una especie de humo que afectó a su sistema nervioso, llegando hasta el cerebro y cambiando su comportamiento.

Temari resopló y se acarició la sien.

—No puede haber otra explicación, ¿pero qué tiene que ver el tacto? O sea, según ella tuvo que tocar la carta varias veces, ¿por qué?

—Tiene que ver con la primera carta. En ella solo había grietas y algunas pequeñas heridas. A mi parecer, quiere relacionar el hecho que el amar provoca heridas y algunas brechas al principio, pero que aun así se sigue amando.

—El tipo lo debió pasar mal, pero no solo es sufrimiento.

—En parte, no le puedo negar la razón.

Temari lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Estás enamorado?

—Es obvio, ¿no?

—Y ella…

Iba a contestarla cuando vio a Shizune junto a la Hokage. Sonrió.

—Vamos, Temari, ahí está Tsunade-Sama y Shizune-san. Tenemos que preguntarles.

Ella le siguió con un aguijonazo en el corazón. Al parecer sí era como Yumimaro decía, ella sentía algo más fuerte por el Nara: se había enamorado de él.

* * *

—Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san.

—Oh, Shikamaru-kun —se giró la segunda nombrada—, y también Temari-san. ¿Cómo lo estáis pasando?

Tsunade, con una botella de la sake en la mano —pero aun sin estar ebria—, les miro ceñuda. Se veía al Nara preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Shikamaru? No creo que vengas aquí a saludarnos.

Las otras dos mujeres se sorprendieron, en cambio Shikamaru no. Por algo esa mujer era la Godaime Hokage. El Nara sonrió, pero inmediatamente se puso serio.

—Necesitamos que comprobéis algo. Seguidme, iremos a una mesa del bar.

Éstas asintieron y se sentaron en la mesa de ese bar cercano. Les trajeron unos vasos de sake y Tsunade miró a su estratega, seria.

—¿Y bien? —La rubia Hokage no dudaba de que era serio, sabía que el Nara no la hubiera interrumpido si fuera así.

El moreno sacó las dos cartas y las puso delante de la Hokage y su secretaria. Las dos levantaron una ceja confundidas.

—¿Cartas? —Preguntó Shizune confundida.

—Pero no son cartas normales.

La Hokage las miraba confundida, entonces leyó las frases y los dibujos; se puso seria.

—¿Qué demonios pasa, Shikamaru? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Shizune las leyó entonces y palideció. Esperó la respuesta del Nara; éste se calló y se cruzó de brazos, sabía que Temari empezaría.

—Momentos antes —empezó Temari— un hombre intentó matar a su mujer. Treinta minutos antes de ese intento de asesinato se encontraba bien, pero al tomar esta carta —señaló a la carta del corazón roto— una especie de humo salió de ella y le hizo actuar así. De eso estamos seguros.

—Lo que no tenemos tan claro —continúo Shikamaru—, es el efecto que produjo esta carta para que el hombre actuara así. Según mi parecer, el humo que salió de ella debió afectarle al cerebro y hacer que se volviera loco. Como una especie de veneno. Por eso necesitamos que analicéis si queda algún resto de algo o podéis saber que pudo ser.

—Ya veo —dijo la Hokage tras resoplar—. Alguien quiere cambiar el día de San Valentín por el día de San Muerte —miró seria a los más jóvenes—. Shikamaru, Temari, os encargo esto. Coged a ese tipo y haced que se arrepienta de intentar matar a uno de mis aldeanos.

Temari suspiró, pero igual ayudaría. Shikamaru asintió y esperó a ver que decía Shizune quien la había estado analizando.

—Con solo olerla y tocarla, sé perfectamente que estas en lo cierto Shikamaru-kun. Un veneno salió de ella y penetró en la mente del hombre.

Entonces un _Ambu_ apareció ante ellos y se arrodilló con respeto.

—Shikamaru-san, el hombre que nos ordenó llevarnos al calabozo está muerto.

Los 4 palidecieron. Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero cuando volvimos a entrar en la sala después de dejarlo hace apenas unos 10 minutos, estaba con la cabeza en la mesa y no tenía pulso.

—Ese era el marido, ¿no? —Preguntó Tsunade a lo que Temari y Shikamaru asintieron—. Así que el veneno tras actuar acaba a los minutos con la vida de esa persona —miró a la morena—. Vamos, Shizune, hay que analizar el cuerpo. Quiero comprobar algo —miró a los jóvenes—. Atrapad a ese cabron, uno de mis _Shinobi_ ya ha muerto. No quiero más muertes.

Éstos asintieron y las dos mujeres de la hoja se retiraron a la Torre.

—Se me está escapando algo… —Pronunció Shikamaru con una mano en la cabeza.

—¿El qué, genio? Esto es muy raro, es como si este tipo quisiera cortar todos los lazos amorosos.

El Nara abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Eso es! —Temari le miró con una ceja levantada—. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

—_Oi_, genio. ¿Qué demonios…?

La tomó de los hombros y sonrió de medio lado. Temari se sonrojó ligeramente.

—La primera carta tenía grietas, por tanto había que tocar la segunda para que saliera la trampa —le soltó los hombros y tomó un kunai—. ¿Pero qué pasaría si corto la primera carta relacionándolo a que el corazón de la segunda carta estaba roto?

Temari abrió los ojos como platos.

—Eso nos podría acercar más al tipo que hizo esto, o podría ser otra trampa.

—Exacto. Y estoy seguro de que nos llevara a él.

Shikamaru sujetó la carta con una mano y tomó el kunai con la otra para romperla.

—¡Espera! ¿Y si es una trampa?

Shikamaru le sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo es.

Temari frunció el ceño preocupada y Shikamaru cortó la carta. Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada. Pero entonces un humo salió de ella, está vez no era raro, sino que parecía de… invocación.

—Vaya, me has sorprendido, Nara Shikamaru.

Los dos _Shinobi_ se levantaron de las sillas y retrocedieron al oír aquella voz.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Por qué quieres joder San Valentin?

El humo iba desapareciendo y se oyó al hombre reír mientras la gente miraba asustada la escena.

—¿Por qué, dices? Sabaku No Temari, odio que me rechacen y que me dejen. Tú me has hecho odiar al amor, por eso yo acabare con San Valentín; concretamente, acabare con tu amor.

—Tú… —Temari tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, entonces el humo se dispersó—. Yumimaro…

—Siempre has sido mi objetivo, he tenido que matar a un hombre, sí, pero odiaba ver como se amaban. Pero el Nara, al descubrirme, me ahorró el trabajo de venir a por ti.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó Shikamaru con voz gélida; tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Lo que quiero, dices? —este sonrió— Yo quiero muchas cosas, pero concretamente, deseo una muerte.

—Tócale y te arrepentirás de haber nacido, rata inmunda —habló Temari con voz aterradora.

El hombre se rió.

—_Feliz San Valentín_, Temari. Quiero decir: _Feliz San Muerte_, Temari.

Antes de que dos _Ambus_ pudieran atraparlo, él desapareció. Temari se preocupó y sacó un kunai que estaba atado a su pierna por dentro del _yukata_. Estaba claro a por quien iba.

—¡Vete Shikamaru! ¡Corre! —Le gritó con voz angustiada.

—No, no me voy a ir; además, ¿por qué tendría que irme? ¡Va a por ti, problemática!

—No idiota, no va a por mí. ¡Va a por la persona que amo! ¡Corre, joder, corre!

Shikamaru abrió la boca de la sorpresa y palideció.

—¿Qué estás…?

—¡Hazme caso por una vez y deja de usar ese maldito cerebro tuyo! ¡Vete!

Y antes de que pudiera moverse un chakra apareció detrás suyo; Temari palideció, Shikamaru intentó mirar de reojo y coger un kunai para frenar aquella espada que se abalanzaba contra él.

—¡No! ¡Shikamaru!

Pero no hubo tiempo y la espada se clavó en su espalda. En el hombro derecho de Shikamaru se apoyó la cabeza de aquel ex novio de Temari.

—El amor es sufrimiento. Yo ya sufrí y ahora sufrirás tú, querida Temari. _Feliz San Valentín_, perdón, _Feliz san Muerte_.

Sacó la espada de la espalda del Nara que cayó de bruces al suelo con un poco de sangre cayendo de su boca. Los_ Ambus_ iban a atrapar al tipo, pero él escapó, no sin antes oír el sufrimiento en la voz de la rubia, lo que deseaba.

—¡Shikamaru! —Ella se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza del Nara en sus piernas—. ¡Buscad a Sakura Haruno, rápido! ¡Llamad a la maldita Hokage! ¡Vamos! —Gritó desesperada.

Ellos se movieron rápido.

—Te…Temari…

Ella le miró preocupada, con una mano tapando la herida y con otra en su nuca.

—Hey, hey, no hables. Te vas a poner bien, Sakura ya viene hacia aquí. ¿Entiendes, Shikamaru? Todo va estar bien.

Él, con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió posar una mano en una mejilla de la rubia.

—Estoy seguro de que la… la espada estaba envenenada —ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, no él no moriría—. Abre los ojos, por favor... —ella los abrió, un par de lágrimas se habían escapado de ellos—. Te amo, Temari.

Tras eso cerró poco a poco los ojos.

—¡No, Shikamaru! ¡Ni se te ocurra, ¿me oyes?!

—¡Temari, ya llegué! ¿Qué ha…? ¡Shikamaru!

Aunque Sakura ya hubiera llegado, era tarde.

Shikamaru ya se había dormido.

* * *

**S**_&amp;_**T**

* * *

_**Hola a todoooooos. **_

_**Me ha encantado escribir este fic kiunjhgf. Derrocha amorsh', pero también misterio. Muajajjajaja. Joder, puso dolor asdhisjdj. Lo hice sin querer pero odnjsjdj. Ay, puto final. Me duele en el alma. Cuando lo empecé a escribir no sabía cómo enfocarlo, pero se me ocurrió lo de las cartas, y la verdad, si hubiera tenido más palabras hubiera puesto una tercera carta, pero doijwsijdk.**_

_**Es una mezcla de misterio/romance/humor/angustia jajajajja. Pero creo que me salió el misterio, ¿ne? Todos los Oc que pongo son malos jajajajaj. Pero no soy capaz de poner a uno de Naruto haciendo esto. Que cabron, ¡lo odio! jfhuduhjhytrd**_

_***Se va a una esquina a llorar***_

_**(*) Ojizarco:**__** Es decir ojiazul. Lo tome de la guía que puso K. Monroe en el foro. Queda un poco mejor, ¿no? Jajajajajaja.**_

_**Continuaré este fic, porque se me ocurrieron varias ideas, así que:3 Este fic era antes llamado "Feliz San Valentin", nombre que brilla por mi originalidadxD**_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Favs? ¿Follows? ¿Bombas nucleares? ¿Pinchos, piedras, balas, tanques? ¡Acepto de todo!**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	2. II

_**Aquí está la continuación, os habréis dado cuenta de que no soy buena con los títulos, por ende he puesto como título "Pesadilla". ¿Por qué no "Disparo al Corazón"? Creo que es más lógico "Pesadilla" para la idea de mi fic. Editado por un error, perdonad.**_

_**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yumimaro me pertenece a mí.**_

_**La canción será **__All The Right Moves – One Republic._

_**Que os guste.**_

* * *

**S**_&amp;_**T**

* * *

.

.

**II**

.

.

—_¡No, Shikamaru! ¡Ni se te ocurra, ¿me oyes?!_

—_¡Temari, ya llegué! ¿Qué ha…? ¡Shikamaru!_

_Aunque Sakura ya hubiera llegado, era tarde. _

_Shikamaru ya se había dormido. _

…

—Temari-san, ya tenemos preparado el águila mensajero.

La rubia de coletas miró fijamente aquella sala de operaciones, en ese lugar se encontraban operando a Shikamaru Nara. Aquel idiota después de declarársele de la forma más cliché y dramática que conocía, había caído inconsciente. Pero era obvio que tenía razón: la espada estaba envenenada. No podía tampoco evitar su penosa declaración, pero deseaba que él no se acordara; fue realmente horrible. Los primeros auxilios de Sakura en el lugar habían sido fundamentales. Había conseguido que el veneno no se expandiera por el cuerpo del joven de 17 años a tanta velocidad. Gracias a Chouji pudieron llevarlo con rapidez al hospital. Ino le había mirado con mala cara, suponiendo que había tenido culpa porque su amigo acabara así.

La joven de 20 años suspiró; cuando llegaron al hospital Chouji solo la sonrió suponiendo que ella no tenía la culpa, Temari se lo agradeció con una ligera sonrisa. Aun no había hablado con la Yamanaka ya que hace apenas 5 minutos ambos, Chouji e Ino, se habían marchado a por la matriarca y líder regente* del Clan Nara. A la hermana del Kazekage no le apetecía en aquellos momentos verse con la madre del Nara. En la guerra el líder del Clan, Shikaku Nara, había fallecido dando una última orden que hizo que la Alianza Shinobi derrotara al Juubi. Temari siempre admiraría al padre de Shikamaru, era uno de los mejores Shinobi que había conocido en toda su vida.

—¿Temari-san?

—Sí; guíame.

La rubia siguió a aquel Shinobi hacía la Torre Hokage para mandar el mensaje, no sin antes echar una última mirada a la sala de Operaciones. Mas le valía recuperarse, tenían una conversación pendiente y una cita por finalizar. Ella sabía que ambos habían sentido algo muy diferente hacía 5 años, al enfrentarse en los exámenes Chunnin. Él la amaba, se lo había dicho; ella a él también, no quería tardar en decírselo —claramente—. Por eso cuando se recuperara reanudarían esa maldita cita y se lo diría. No contaba el que ya se lo hubiera insinuado, se lo repetiría, porque necesitaba decírselo sin tapujos; que lo amaba. Pero antes de eso se encargaría de su ex-pareja, Yumimaro.

Machacaría a ese capullo.

…

—¡Oba-chan, ¿cómo está Shikamaru?!

La Godaime Hokage suspiró y posando su cabeza encima de sus manos unidas, cuyos codos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas, miró al Uzumaki. Aquellos bancos de espera de las salas de operaciones no eran muy cómodos.

—No hablaré de ello Naruto —miró a sus acompañantes: Kiba, TenTen, Lee, Hinata y Sasuke— y tampoco podéis pasar.

—¿Está fuera de peligro? —Preguntó TenTen mientras Kiba y Sasuke intentaban sujetar a Naruto, quien protestaba exigiendo saber más de su amigo.

Justo antes de que la Hokage contestara se escucharon los pasos de alguien que obligó a la líder de la aldea levantarse y ponerse en la puerta.

—Tsunade, espero que me deje pasar. ¡Mi hijo está ahí dentro!

—Sakura y Shizune están pendientes de la operación —observó como Chouji e Ino iban junto a ella—, por ahora no puedo dejar pasar a nadie. Pero si que necesito hablar contigo, Yoshino. ¡Kakashi, Gai*! —El que fuera llamado el "Ninja copia" y su más inseparable compañero, la "Bestia de Konoha", aparecieron en la puerta de la sala—. Que no pase nadie hasta mi vuelta, ¿comprendido?

—Sí, Tsunade-sama.

—¡Así se hará, Tsunade-sama!

Naruto bufó, observando con mala cara a su maestro. Ino y Chouji en cambió solo suspiraron. Fue en cambio solo el Akimichi quien se sentó en los bancos —no sin que pudiera evitar mostrar su semblante serio, como nunca nadie lo había visto—, la Yamanaka permaneció de pie —andando de un lado a otro— mientras la Hokage y Yoshino Nara se marchaban. Todos estaban seguros de que Shikamaru estaba bien, tenía que estarlo.

—Yamanaka, ¿sabes lo que ocurrió?

La nombrada se paró y miró al Uchiha con el ceño fruncido. Se recolocó el flequillo.

—Lo único que sé es lo que vi cuando llegué junto a Chouji a donde estaba Shikamaru. Se encontraba inconsciente, y con Sakura tratándolo mientras Temari estaba al lado.

—Suéltalo Ino, no lo dejes simplemente caer* —le indicó TenTen.

—No me gusta nada esto, es decir Temari me cae bien. No es alguien que odie, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es su culpa que Shikamaru esté así o que por lo menos ella tuviera algo que ver en ello.

—Temari jamás dejaría que ocurriera eso. Nunca permitiría que nadie lo dañara.

—¿Y eso como lo sabes? ¿Acaso estuviste ahí?

—Ino-san, TenTen-san —habló Hinata cuando vio que ambas se miraban con mala cara—, deberíais relajaros. Temari-san tam-también es amiga de Shikamaru-kun, no dejaría que saliera dañado.

—Tsk, ¿quién sabe? Quizás estaba más pendiente de su novio que de Shikamaru.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Cuestionó TenTen encarándose con la Yamanaka.

El resto que escuchaban la conversación desistieron el intervenir, Sasuke se sentó los bancos y se cruzó de brazos; Naruto le imitó, sin dejar de mirar enfurruñado a su Sensei —éste le ignoraba—; Chouji se encontraba pensando en todo y en nada, demasiado preocupado como para hacer o decir algo; Kiba se sentó también, con un bostezo de por medio, envidiando el baño que Hana le estaría dando a Akamaru; Lee sonreía mientras miraba a su maestro, sabiendo que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en honor a su juventud; Hinata era la única que se mantenía de pie, pendiente de volver a intervenir.

—Tú eres su mejor amiga, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que protegería a Shikamaru antes que a ese idiota de la Arena?

—¡Demonios, ¿como no te has dado cuenta?! —Ambas se separaron y TenTen resopló. Ino estaba realmente confundida, sus cejas levantadas hablaban por ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Tú serías capaz de hacer daño a Sai? Porque en serio creo que el estar con él te ha afectado.

La Yamanaka recordó al chico que le gustaba, quien vendría al día siguiente de misión. Ese chico que desde hacía un par de meses era su novio. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

—No… ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué clase de estupidez estás preguntándome?

—Pues Temari a Shikamaru tampoco, ¿ahora lo comprendes?

Ino abrió los ojos como platos mientras TenTen se sentaba en los bancos. ¿Cómo podía ser que Temari estuviera enamorada de su mejor amigo y ella no se hubiera enterado?

…

—¡Yukata, mira eso! —La castaña señaló al águila que sobrevolaba el puesto vigía de la cúpula del Kazekage.

—Eso es… ¡Un mensaje de Konoha! Matsuri, mira el sello, ¡es de Temari-san!

—¡Vamos, debemos avisar para que el águila se pose y tomar entonces el pergamino! ¡Tenemos que llevárselo a Gaara-sama!

…

Aun la noche persistía, aquel día de San Valentín estaba siendo mas negro de lo que se esperaba. Yoshino en el despacho de la Godaime se encontraba nerviosa. ¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido a su hijo? La cara de la Hokage mientras tomaba una botella de sake no le gustaba para nada.

—¿Y bien Hokage-sama? No creo que me haya traído aquí solo para evitar que entre en esa maldita sala de Operaciones.

La nombrada suspiró, pensando en las palabras adecuadas. Tomó su postura preferida sobre la mesa y observó a la matriarca seria. Supo que anteriormente Yoshino no la había llamado con respeto porque se encontraba nerviosa por el estado de su hijo. Entendía a la perfección su situación.

—La operación ha salido correctamente, por suerte la espada envenenada con la que apuñalaron a Shikamaru no llegó a rozar ningún órgano interno. Solo tenía algunas hemorragias internas que fueron las que nos llevaron más tiempo cerrar. Pero en resumen, Shikamaru está fuera de peligro —Yoshino suspiró aliviada, soltando todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones mientras la Hokage hablaba—. Lo mantendré en observación un día más solo para asegurarme, mañana podrá salir si marcha todo correctamente.

—Eso es fabuloso, Tsunade-sama. Se lo agradezco en mi nombre y en el del Clan Nara. Pero déjeme decirle algo: ambas somos mujeres, tenemos un sexto sentido. Somos muy perceptivas y, sin contar que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, Tsunade-sama, sé que me está ocultando algo más.

La Hokage sonrió, apartó la vista unos segundos para poder suspirar y seria volvió a mirar a la morena.

—Ya veo, pensaba que no te darías cuenta. Esto no es algo que diré a nadie más, son solo sospechas mías. Siento que Shikamaru está recuperado físicamente, es mentalmente donde temo la recuperación.

—¿Mentalmente? ¿Cuál es la razón?

—Durante el festival de San Valentín de está noche, Shikamaru y Temari nos vinieron a visitar con unas sospechas de que algo ocurría. Se nos informó a mí y a Shizune de un envenenamiento que más tarde se convirtió en muerte —la rubia se había ahorrado ciertos detalles que quería analizar por sí misma más tarde—. Obvio que hemos exterminado todo el veneno que dejó la espada, pero temo que haya secuelas.

—¿Qué clase de secuelas?

—Eso es lo que no puedo saber, Yoshino; vigila sus comportamientos cuando salga mañana. Si ves algo extraño infórmame sin más dilación, por favor.

—Claro que sí, le vigilaré. Supongo que hasta mañana no podré visitarlo —la Senju asintió—. Muy bien, dejaré que repose, mañana me encargaré de él —la Nara se levantó y la miró con una sonrisa—. Por cierto…

…

Hacía una hora que Temari había enviado el águila a Suna, no creía que tardara más de unas horas; era de los más rápidos de la Hoja. Cuando lo hizo se encaminó, tras agradecer al Ninja, a por un café a una de las máquinas. Por suerte el hospital no pillaba lejos de la mensajería de la Torre Hokage; no tardó más de unos minutos en ir y venir. Necesitaba en verdad un descanso. Aunque obvio que no dormiría. Necesitaba en verdad un descanso. Aunque obvio que no dormiría.

Tras tomar el café, se iba a dirigir de nuevo a los bancos del exterior de la sala de operaciones para cuando del despacho de la Hokage en el hospital salió una mujer morena, de casi la misma estatura que ella y con el pelo atado en una coleta baja. Cuando la mujer se giró y Temari la vio de frente se dio cuenta de que los ojos de aquella mujer eran demasiado parecidos a los de Shikamaru. Tenían ese brillo que…

_Debía ser una maldita broma._

—Oh, ¿tú debes ser Sabaku No Temari, cierto? Permíteme presentarme: mi nombre es Nara Yoshino, un gusto —le ofreció la mano y Temari sin dudar, le sonrió y se la tendió.

—Encantada Yoshino-san, no sabía que supiera de mí.

Yoshino Nara sonrió, maquinando un plan en su cabeza mientras se acercaba aun más a ella.

—Eres la hermana mayor del Kazekage y una fabulosa Shinobi, ¿cómo no iba a conocerte?

—Oh ya veo. Me alegro que…

—Además —Temari se sorprendió de que la interrumpiera, pero al ver su sonrisa supo que no le iba a gustar nada lo que diría—, ¿cómo no iba a saber de la novia de mi hijo?

—Yoshino-san, nosotros no…

—Vamos, te invito a unos dangos —la tomó de la mano y empezó a tirar de ella—. Has de contarme como una mujer como tú está saliendo con el vago de mi hijo.

La rubia de coletas se sonrojó ligeramente y suspiró, dando por imposible el quitarle a esa mujer la idea de la cabeza. Aunque por dentro deseaba que la matriarca Nara no estuviera equivocada. Pero por lo menos algo le alegraba, si la madre del Nara estaba así nada más salir del despacho de la Godaime significaba que aquel idiota se encontraba bien.

Y eso le producía una inmensa felicidad.

…

—¡Gaara-sama, Gaara-sama!

El pelirrojo quien se encontraba reunido con su hermano, levantó la vista de sus papeles y miró a Matsuri y Yukata entrar agitadas en su oficina.

—¿Qué maneras de entrar son esas, mocosas?

—Lo sentimos, Kankuro-san —habló Yukata.

—Tenemos un mensaje urgente de Temari-san —pronunció Matsuri provocando que el Kazekage se levantara y que inmediatamente Kankuro tomara el pergamino.

Éste lo miró y al ver el sello frunció el ceño, lanzándoselo a su hermano pequeño.

—Sin duda es de Temari, pero lleva el sello urgente, Gaara. Me iré preparando.

—Espera, aun no sabemos que le ocurre a nee-san* —el pelirrojo a través de unos sellos, en el que después tuvo que poner un poco de su propia sangre; abrió el pergamino, comenzando a leer y frunciendo más el ceño a cada palabra.

—¿Y bien, Gaara?

Dejó el pergamino en la mesa y atándose el cinturón con su pequeño tarro de arena miró a su hermano —quien ya se había preparado con sus marionetas—. Volvió a enrollar el pergamino y se lo paso a Kankuro, quien comenzó a leerlo.

—Matsuri, Yukata, decidle a Baki que necesitamos de la máxima discreción posible. Y comunicadle estas palabras: "_Godaime Kazekage"._ Kankuro...

—Estoy listo —pronunció, guardándose el pergamino—, no le digáis esto a nadie más que a Baki. Volveremos en unas horas.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar por la ventana, sigilosos pero rápidos. Ambas Chunnin se miraron confundidas. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí? ¿Dónde marchaban el General de Suna y el Kazekage? Pero no tardaron en ir corriendo a hablar con Baki, él sabría que ocurría.

…

—_Mendokusai_… ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Dónde...? Agh, maldición —expresó sobándose la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie, la cabeza le martilleaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos y observó que se encontraba en la más plena oscuridad dedujo dos cosas: o estaba en un sueño, o estaba en un Genjutsu. Pero jamás sabría cuanto pudo estar equivocado. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el suelo y decláresele a Temari justo antes de caer inconsciente… al pensar esto último se sonrojó, se había declarado —cosa que era ya de por sí problemática— a aquella mujer malhumorada. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se estampara en sus labios. Por fin lo había hecho y aunque había sido de una manera un poco inadecuada, lo había hecho. Lo que le dolía era recordar las lágrimas de la rubia. En verdad, se preocupaba por él.

No recordaba muy bien lo que le había gritado la rubia momentos antes de que la espada atravesara su pecho. Sabía que era algo relacionado con que huyera, pero no se acordaba de más. Suspiró, decidido a preguntárselo por sí mismo cuando saliera de allí. Fue a dar un paso, pero su pie se quedó en el aire; antes de poder tocar otra vez aquel suelo negro. Levantó una ceja, preguntándose porque no podía mover su pie.

—¿Qué…?

De un golpe en su estomago que ni siquiera pudo ver de donde vino, fue tirado hacia atrás, provocando que rodara en el suelo. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio a una figura que aunque no hubiera visto nunca —lo cual no era el caso— reconocería en cualquier sitio. Se puso la mano en su estómago y cerró un ojo, poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo.

—Aun no comprenderé que se supone que vio Temari en ti para que fueras ni tan siquiera su amigo.

El Nara sonrió de medio lado, abriendo ambos ojos y mirándolo sin duda.

—Sabía que tendría a alguien fiel y real a su lado, no a alguien que no supiera ni siquiera quien es él mismo, Yumimaro.

—¡No digas idioteces! Aunque eso de todas formas me da igual —de nuevo algo que no pudo ver le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo; con tanta fuerza que se le dobló la espalda y escupió sangre; sin males peores, por suerte. La sandalia de aquel Ninja se posó en el pecho del Nara, quien ni tan siquiera podía mediar con su fuerza—. ¿Y sabes por que me da igual? Porque todo va a ser diferente, ha llegado mi tiempo ahora, Nara.

—¿Tu tiempo…? —Cerró uno de sus ojos debido al dolor mientras se quejaba, soltando una maldición.

El ex-novio de Temari era de pelo gris oscuro corto y rebelde —el cual le cubría parcialmente su frente—, de ojos negros y de cuerpo no excesivamente fornido pero si fuerte —mucho más que Shikamaru.

Se vestía con una camiseta marrón sin mangas por encima de la camiseta de rejillas —también sin mangas— dejando ver sus fuertes brazos, una chaqueta negra sin abrochar que se parecía los chalecos Shinobi por la cantidad de bolsillos que llevaba, y unos pantalones típicos Shinobi. En ambas muñecas portaba un brazalete negro. En la cintura llevaba la banda atada que lo atestiguaba como Ninja de la Arena.

—Te doy la bienvenida, Shikamaru Nara, a mi particular _pesadilla_. ¿Estás preparado?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**S**_&amp;_**T**

* * *

.

.

_**He editado porque me di cuenta de varios errores a través de un review. Solo fueron con respecto a la declaración de ambos y lo que pensaron y otras pequeñas cosas. No influirán de ahí en adelante, pero espero que lo hayáis releído. **_

_**¿Y qué os pareció este primer capítulo? Quiero mantener el misterio así que espero que se vea:3 Y si, ahí vemos como Temari va moviéndose, pero Yumi también —lo llamaremos Yumi, ¿vale?xD—. Me imagino que tendréis mazo preguntas, pues yo tengo mazo inspiración para este fic jajajjaja.**_

_**Espero que se me entienda que la ubicación del tiempo es en "The Last" película que no he vistoxD —por lo que la vestimentay peinados de los personajes serán las de siempre—. Tampoco he visto "Boruto the Movie" y solo me he leído el "Shikamaru Hiden".Vemos ahí a Yoshino on fire y a Tsunade sospechando de algo. A os hermanos de la Arena moviéndose tras ver la carta de Temari, ¿por quien irán? Pondré tintes de las otras parejas y recordad que este fic es: misterio, amor, drama y humor:3.**_

_**..**_

_***Líder regente:**__** pienso que esto sería como las reinas de la antigüedad en cuanto muere su marido, véase el rey —en el caso de que su padre hubiera sido el rey claro—, se quedaban de reinas en solitario hasta que su hijo cumplía la mayoría de edad.**_

_*****__**Gai:**__** Si, en este fic estará tan bien como para que pueda seguir dando patadas y puñetazos. Porque lo amo así y ya esta:3**_

_***"No lo dejes simplemente caer": es una frase hecha que quiere decir que deje de insinuar algo, que lo diga sin indirectas de por medio.**_

_*****__**Nee-san:**__** Gaara llamando "nee-san" a su hermana en el Shikamaru Hiden, una cosa que puede conmigo y mi amor por los hermanos de la Arena y que no puedo evitar incluir:3**_

_**..**_

_**Comenzamos nueva aventura, señores.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	3. III

_**Gracias por esperarme. Porque vuelvo poco a poco, voy colgando esta historia. No sé cuanto tardaré en subir capitulo, ni cuanto será de largo. Pero no creo que el fic sea muy extenso. Quiero ponerme con otra ShikaTema y la HimaDai que me pondré a escribir junto a las dos de Fairy Tail que tengo pendientes. **_

_**Aquí nuevo capitulo y no me hago responsable de nada ya sabéis. Ihfidheiwoiedjioe. Las quejas a… Yumimaro:3. **_

_**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Yumimaro me pertenece a mí.**_

_**La canción será **The Climb - Miley Cyrus**. Porque a pesar de todo, y a pesar de que esta Miley me gustaba mucho mas que la de ahora, siempre sera una artistaza.**_

_**Que os guste.**_

* * *

**S**_&amp;_**T**

* * *

.

.

**III**

.

.

—_Te doy la bienvenida, Shikamaru Nara, a mi particular pesadilla. ¿Estás preparado?_

…

Aunque Sabaku No Temari observaba como la gente la miraba extrañada por ir andando junto a la líder Nara, a ella le daba igual. Esa señora no le caía mal, con solo verla podía decir que se parecía un poco a ella. Ésta la tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse en uno de los bares de Konoha, en el cual servían dangos.

—Y bien, cuéntame, ¿desde cuando sales con mi hijo?

—Yoshino-san, su hijo y yo no somos pareja.

—¿No lo sois? —Temari negó. La Nara se rió, y movió una mano como si la diera la razón; la rubia, simplemente levantó una ceja—. En verdad ya me lo imaginaba, sino el vago de mi hijo me lo hubiera dicho. Sabe lo que le pasaría si no me dijera que tenía novia. Quería comprobar algo… _y me alegra_. ¡Camarero, traiga dos de sake!

Actualmente, Temari Sabaku No estaba alucinando, perdida completamente a causa de la actitud de aquella mujer. En serio que no la entendía. ¿Acaso la estaba probando? Cuando vio las dos copas de sake en la mesa se dio cuenta de que iba a beber con la madre de Shikamaru. Sí, iba a…

_¿Qué?_

—Perdone… mi atrevimiento Yoshino-san, pero no entiendo que hacemos aquí. Concretamente, que hago yo aquí.

La morena sonrió tras beber su copa de sake. Aquella mirada no solo llevaba dolor, sino que también demasiada carga. Aquella mujer estaba sufriendo. La de coletas podía verlo en sus ojos, _porque ella en el pasado también tuvo esos ojos._

—Mi marido murió hace ya dos años y ahora mi hijo, lo único que me queda, ha estado a punto de hacerlo también. ¿No crees que debo saber como mi hijo estuvo a punto de morir? Tú eres la única que estuvo presente, ¿cierto?

La rubia cerró los ojos por unos segundos, en verdad ella era la única que estuvo allí. Porque Yumimaro iba por ella, no por Shikamaru. ¡Entendía ese odio de la Yamanaka! Y esperaba que esa mujer también la odiase, sería lo lógico. Aunque ella no iba a caer, no ahora.

—Yoshino-san, debo disculparme. Soy… responsable de que su hijo esté así. Ayer en la noche me encontraba con Tenten, Ino, Hinata y Sakura dando una vuelta por el festival. Shikamaru se nos unió y las chicas se fueron, por lo que nos quedamos solos. Ocurrieron ciertos sucesos… y al intentar encontrar a un asesino, este mismo apareció, tomando por sorpresa a ambos y clavando una espada en la espalda de su hijo.

La Nara seguía seria, obviamente sabía que no conocería todo lo que pasó, ya que aun podría repetirse, pero con eso se conformaba. Esa chica le gustaba, era sincera, lo que la había contado concordaba por lo dicho por la Hokage. Aunque no entendía porque se sentía responsable.

Porque a pesar de saberlo Yoshino quería sacar información de ella, ver porque su hijo estaba junto a ella. Porque ese hombre iba por él. Tenía que saber mas de ese tipo.

—No es tu culpa, Temari-san. Yo fui Ninja, y cuando te sorprenden es imposible impedir el ataque...

—No es eso. Ese Ninja era de Suna —Yoshino se sorprendió— además, su nombre era Yumimaro… mi ex-pareja —la madre del Nara levantó ambas cejas, realmente sorprendida. Temari apretó los puños—. Quería vengarse de que yo lo dejara, quería mostrar que el _amor_ según él no existía. Por eso su objetivo era Shikamaru, porque él era…

—Ya veo... niña, solo te diré algo —la hermana del Kazekage la miró esperando que le gritara, o algo parecido—: acaba con ese capullo que estuvo a punto de matar a mi hijo.

—¿Qué? ¿No está… molesta?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? Al fin y al cabo, estoy orgullosa de que una mujer tan íntegra como tú esté enamorada de mi Shikamaru, ¡los Nara necesitan mujeres de carácter a su lado!

Temari sonrió orgullosa, dejando de lado la vergüenza porque la mujer la descubriera. Al parecer tenía el apoyo de su suegra, o algo así que sería en un futuro muy posible. Yoshino posó su mano sobre una de las de la rubia, ambas intercalaron miradas.

—Demuéstrale que les pasa a los que hacen daño a nuestros hombres, ¿sí?

—No lo dude, Yoshino-san, déjemelo a mí —Temari sonrió, decidida.

—Me iré a descansar, te encargo a Shikamaru. Ya que imagino que te colarás en su habitación para verle —ella asintió, decidida—. Como sea, mañana podrá salir del hospital, os esperaré a ambos para cenar. ¿Entendido?

—Oh… sí, claro, será un gusto, Yoshino-san.

Temari se retiró, dirigiéndose al hospital con una sonrisa en los labios. Aunque sería un poco incomodo ir a la mansión Nara con solo conocer a esa mujer de un día se sentía feliz. Y en ese momento más que nunca no dudaba: daría una paliza a aquel que osaba intentar matar a quien ella amaba.

Yoshino la observó irse y sonrió, estaba contenta porque los Nara eran tan predecibles. Esa chica no solo era inteligente, sino que también era muy hermosa. Y por supuesto, tenía un carácter propio de una mujer Nara. Las mujeres con carácter eran quienes mantenían de pie al Clan Nara; con tanto vago y encima con una mujer de carácter débil, éste no prosperaría.

—Me alegro de que mi hijo se haya enamorado de ti, eres la mujer adecuada para él —la Nara miró al cielo por unos segundos y sonrió, sintiendo como una lágrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos—. Shikamaru crece demasiado rápido, ¿no crees, Shikaku? Ojala estuvieras aquí para verlo, orgulloso idiota.

…

Antes de que Temari fuera a colarse en la habitación de Shikamaru —aprovechándose del descanso de Kakashi y Gai—, escuchó una voz tras ella llamándola. La rubia de Suna se giró y observó a la también rubia, pero ésta de Konoha y de un rubio mas claro.

—Ino… si vienes a gritarme prefiero que te lo ahorres, no estoy para…

—Temari, lo siento —la Sabaku No levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida ante aquella forma de interrumpirle de la Yamanaka. Fue a hablar, pero ésta puso una mano en frente—. Déjame acabar, ¿sí? Creo que te juzgué sin saber lo más importante, pensé que Shikamaru estaba así por tu culpa…

—Bueno, sí se podría decir que soy responsable de ello.

Ino la miró con una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—No, mi amigo no está así por ti. Es gracias nada mas y nada menos que a ti que sobreviviera; ¡estoy segura!

Temari estaba no solo sorprendida, sino que también se encontraba extrañada por las palabras de la Yamanaka. ¿Por la sonreía ahora cuando hacía unas horas la miraba como si quisiese matarla?

—¿Tomaste algo en mal estado?

Ino bufó y se cruzó de brazos, indignada porque aquella mujer no la creyese.

—¡Vale, sí! ¡Quizás antes no te creía, pero ahora si lo hago!

—Parecías enfadada, Yamanaka.

—¡Y lo estaba! Agh, demonios. Solo me enteré de algo que no conocía antes. Y al saber eso supe que tú jamás podrías hacer daño a Shikamaru.

La Sabaku No suspiró, sonriendo levemente. No había podido ser otra persona quien la hiciese cambiar así de opinión. Después charlaría con ella. Siempre se metía donde no la llamaban, aunque bueno, se lo agradecía.

—Fue TenTen quien te dijo, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo lo…? —Cuestionó la Shinobi de Konoha, realmente sorprendida; pero fue interrumpida.

—Era la única que sabía que amo a Shikamaru.

Ino se sorprendió por unos momentos, no esperaba que ella lo reconociese. La observó suspirar y mirar a la habitación de Shikamaru. Con un aire melancólico que la sorprendió aun mas.

Aquella joven que había estado desde la infancia con el Nara, en verdad, al mirar a los ojos de aquella Jounin, supo realmente que su amor era real; que no mentía. Sonrió y se tiró a abrazarla. Temari se sorprendió, sin saber como reaccionar.

—Temari, cuídalo, ¿entendido? Es un vago que necesita a una mujer que lo controle, que lo haga moverse y luchar por lo que quiere; te necesita a su lado. Ocúpate de mi hermano, eres la única que es capaz de hacerlo.

La de coletas estaba sin palabras, ligeramente impresionada vio como la joven Jounin se apartaba de ella y la sonreía con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, para después mirar por unos momentos a la habitación del Nara. Sonrió de nuevo y se giró, alejándose de Temari. La domadora de viento no se hubiera esperado jamás pasar por lo ocurrido, pero no dudó.

—¡Já! Elegiste a la persona adecuada como amiga, Ino —la Yamanaka sonrió sabiendo que ella se refería a ambas, que a partir de entonces ya no solo serían aliadas, serían amigas—. Si dejo a ese vago solo le patearan el trasero, y no permitiré eso.

La de una coleta sonrió de nuevo, feliz, mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Chouji tenía razón, ella era la indicada para Shikamaru. Si ese idiota se alejaba de Temari, ella misma lo obligaría a estar junto a la de Suna. Retomó el paso que había frenado con las palabras de la Ninja de Suna, afirmando su pensar cada vez mas nítido en la realidad.

Ino Yamanaka ya había tomado una decisión y no cambiaría de idea jamás.

…

—Gaara, ven; creo que es por esta zona.

Kankuro llamó a su hermano al llegar a una casa a las afueras de Suna. Hacía un tiempo la habían estado vigilando, concretamente desde que Temari y el propio Kankuro la encontrasen en una misión. Ésta no se situaba muy lejos de Suna, solo a unos 15 minutos, rodeada por un Jutsu que la mantenía invisible.

Suerte que Temari golpeó a su hermano y éste se chocó contra el lugar. Si no hubiera ocurrido aquello, no la hubiesen descubierto. Sabían que se encontraba allí por el viento, por la arena que transportaba el mismo la cual pasaba por encima del lugar, rodeando allí donde estaba el moreno.

Kankuro también lo había marcado enterrando una de sus marionetas frente al lugar, así que cuando uso sus hilos para hacer salir a su marioneta, ésta se desenterró a unos pasos de donde se encontraban ellos.

Temari y él, cuando lo descubrieron, consiguieron acabar con la barrera invisible —la cual se reparaba a las pocas horas—, pero no pudieron entrar en la casa. Al parecer estaba protegida de otro Jutsu del que requerían la ayuda de Gaara para anularlo.

El mensaje de Temari les alteró los planes. Se suponía que iban a ir los tres hermanos a investigar el lugar cuando la rubia estuviera de vuelta. Pero ella les había pedido que fueran hoy y, aunque ella no detallaba el porqué, los hermanos no habían dudado en ir a pedido de ella. Cuando Temari les pedía un favor, éste solía ser grave y urgente. Sobre todo si les informaba de suposiciones suyas que solo hacían mas que alterarlos; pero que eran absolutamente lógicas.

Porque si aquella era la casa de Yumimaro, como bien decía Temari —la cual jamás la había visitado, pero éste si le había dicho sobre ella—, no solo Konoha estaba en peligro, sino que Suna lo estaba de igual manera.

Por suerte en esos momentos no ocurría una tormenta de arena, así que Gaara comenzó a mover la arena del desierto lo necesario como para que les mostrase el lugar.

—Kankuro.

—Estoy listo —habló, mostrando la marioneta de Sasori controlada por sus hilos de chakra.

El Kazekage asintió, acabando de una vez con ambas barreras —tanto la que hacía la casa invisible como la otra, la que Kankuro y Temari no pudieron quitar—, aplastándolas con la arena del desierto.

Al parecer, la que Temari y Kankuro no habían podido destruir era una que provocaba arenas movedizas, la cual no supuso problema alguno para el pelirrojo. Simplemente acabó con ella removiéndola con arena del propio desierto y usando su chakra.

Tras desaparecer la arena levantada que les impedía la visión, vislumbraron aquella casa de piedra, no muy grande pero rodeada por alrededor de 20 cajas que no gustaron nada a ambos hermanos. Kankuro usó uno de sus hilos para, a distancia, volcar una de ellas y observar entonces su contenido. Al hacerlo, los dos fruncieron el ceño.

—Temari tenía razón, Gaara, este tío quiere acabar no solo con Shikamaru; sino con Suna y Konoha a la vez.

El Kazekage solo observó con atención el contenido de la caja —ahora en el suelo—, para después alzar la vista hacía el noroeste; justo en dirección a Konoha.

—Temari…

…

Aunque al moreno la cabeza le daba vueltas, no pudo evitar que el dolor que sentía por casi todo el cuerpo protagonizara sus pensamientos. Aquel maldito —chasqueó los dientes, observándolo de lejos con un ojo cerrado y apoyado sobre sus codos—, lo había golpeado —eso sí, menos veces de las que esperaba—. A causa de ello se había desmayado, no recordaba hace cuanto; pero no creía haber estado dormido mas de 10 minutos.

Yumimaro se encontraba observando aquella oscuridad que les rodeaba. Consiguió apoyar una rodilla en el suelo, observándolo aun con un ojo cerrado y apoyándose con una mano en el suelo; con la otra se tocaba el estomago —posiblemente aquel idiota le hubiera roto un par de costillas y le hubiera provocado una hemorragia interna.

Maldijo por lo bajo. No sabía donde demonios estaban, pero Shikamaru, por las imágenes que veía en aquel momento —las cuales estaba observando el peligris— de él en diferentes momentos de su vida, suponía que se encontraban —de una manera que no sabía explicar— en su cabeza.

Porque Shikamaru no era tonto, y aunque supiera que estaban dentro de su cabeza, él jamás había estado allí; eso sin contar que no era capaz de mover su cuerpo y despertar para salir de donde fuera que estuviera.

De nuevo observó en las imágenes el momento en el que Yumimaro aparecía del humo de aquella carta y lo ocurrido posteriormente. El Nara lo veía repetido y de la misma manera… _porque eran sus ojos quienes vieron pasar su no muerte de esa manera._

—Oh, al parecer te despertaste rápido. Eres más tozudo de lo esperado, Nara, es sorprendente que tu vagueza no lo protagonice todo.

—Tsk… ¿dónde…? —Preguntó en aquella posición, mirándolo.

—Creo que hasta tú mismo lo sabes. Estamos en tu cabeza, concretamente en el lugar donde se esconden tus verdaderos sentimientos, en el cual chocan todos tus pensamientos; en tu subconsciente.

El Nara frunció el ceño, no entendía que buscaba allí. Se levantó, aun manteniendo una mano en el estomago. ¿Cómo se supone que había conseguido entrar en su cabeza de esa manera? ¿Qué jutsu había usado?

—¿Qué buscas en este lugar? ¿Y como demonios estamos aquí?

—Se te ve nervioso… y me alegro por ello —Shikamaru frunció el ceño, pero se dedicó a escucharlo—: supongo que sabrás que ahora mismo te encuentras dormido, tranquilo despertaras pronto… solo que con unos _cambios_.

—¿Qué…? —Se calló, encontrando solo una respuesta para sus acciones—. No te atrevas a acercarte a Temari. En cuanto despierte…

Yumimaro se rió, como si estuviera escuchando un chiste extremadamente ingenioso. Y eso fue algo que casi crispó la paciencia del futuro líder del Clan Nara. Pero resistió, frunciendo el ceño y expresando de aquella manera su furia.

—Si, si, me atraparás... aunque permíteme que lo dude. ¿Sabes algo? En cuanto corté mi relación con Temari quería matarla. Pero me di cuenta que podía hacerla mas daño matándote a ti antes que a ella…

—Tú…

—¿Pero sabes que es lo mejor? Que me di cuenta de mi error horas antes de ejecutar mi plan de las cartas. ¿Cómo matar dos pájaros de un tiro? Fácil, no seré yo quien maté a Temari y acabé con la paz entre Konoha y Suna…

De repente Yumimaro desapareció, apareciendo segundos después al lado de su enemigo; delante de él. Posó pues su mano izquierda en el hombro izquierdo del Nara, sonriendo maléficamente mientras miraba al frente; a la oscuridad.

—Serás tú, Shikamaru Nara, quien se encargue de todo eso. Incluyendo, por supuesto, el matar a la mujer que amas.

Los ojos de Shikamaru miraron su perfil, mostrando la sorpresa que sentía en esos momentos. Estaba diciendo absurdeces, debía ignorarlo. Lo primero que debía hacer era salir de allí y proteger a Temari, tras asegurarse eso, iría a por él con ayuda de los hermanos de Temari. Y de aquella manera impediría cualquier intento de guerra.

—Estás loco. Es obvio que no haré nada de eso. Saldré de aquí y…

—Shikamaru Nara, como ya te he dicho, bienvenido a mi _pesadilla_. Gracias por hacer el trabajo sucio por mí, será un gusto contar con tu apoyo.

—¿Qué mierda estás…?

El Nara solo gritó de dolor cuando sintió una mano atravesar su pecho. Pero por alguna razón no sangraba, solo sentía que algo de él se perdería en aquel momento. Y cuando vio la sonrisa del peligris supo que algo no iba bien. Segundos después, volvió a ver todo negro. Parecía que en realidad si estaba en una pesadilla.

Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Yumimaro.

Se estaba riendo.

…

La rubia de coletas llegó a la habitación del hombre que amaba, y que también se había declarado a ella; al igual que ella a él. Llamó y entró, viéndolo tumbado en la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente. Temari había adorado aquellos momentos en misiones en las cuales él dormía. Sin que Shikamaru se diera cuenta, ella lo observaba descansar; deleitándose con su semblante, con su pausada y acompasada respiración.

Era tan hermoso, para ella no había manera de no observarlo.

Se sentó en la silla de al lado de su cama, dejando el abanico apoyado en la pared de la puerta de la entrada. Estiró su mano, pasando dos de sus dedos por por la mejilla de él; sonriendo sin evitarlo.

—Te echo de menos, ¿lo sabías, vago? Deberías dejar de dormir ya, preocupas a tu madre.

—Que problemática…, ¿cómo soportaros si no duermo?

La rubia habría jurado el haber imaginado aquella voz ronca, pero al alzar la vista y observar a Shikamaru tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, le fue imposible parar una lágrima que se escapó por uno de sus ojos.

Sin tan siquiera contestarle lo abrazó, deseando que jamás volviera a asustarla de aquella manera.

.

.

* * *

**S**_&amp;_**T**

* * *

.

.

_**¿Qué os pareció? Ifjehwifcjeh2iowdjeiw3oef, hasta yo sufrí, mierda. Que parecía que no se despertaba, que yo le iba a matar en verdad. Pero no, muajajjajaja. Os hago la pregunta del millón, ¿qué planea Yumimaro? ¿Qué le hizo a Shikamaru? ¿O no le hizo nada y al próximo capitulo acaba el fic porque se casan y…? Es bromi, esto ultimo no pasara fjhwivho3ejfoei. Queda; aun.**_

_**Solo he empezado el drama. Y aun dudo el rated, para mí es T, pero si es violento para alguien lo cambió a M (?). A mí me gusta shorar' porque como una gilipollas pongo a Yoshino sufriendo al recordar a Shikaku. ¡No puedo con esta puta muerte, o sea me niego! En serio, te sobraste Kishimoto -.- . ¿Y que pasó con Gaara y Kankuro? ¿Acaso Yumi –Yumimaro– busca la guerra? ¿Guerra? ¿Quién dijo guerra? Dwhdifehwiedje. ***__**Huye**__*****_

_**Responderé reviews por privado, ahora prefiero hacerlo así(?). Si tardo mucho no os asustéis, porque tardare. Quedaros con que jamás dejare una historia incompleta.**_

_**July: **que fuiste la anónima que me dejó review, gracias por releerme, me agradó mucho leer eso. Aquí tienes la continuación. Que te guste:3._

_**Gracias por leer y por los favs, follows y reviews. Un besazo:3**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
